


Summers Bloom

by ray_h12



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Corruption, Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, Park Chanyeol Smut, Praise Kink, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_h12/pseuds/ray_h12
Summary: summary: Y/n is a young girl stuck in a strict catholic and abusive household, unable to even gather the courage to think of leaving, until a new boy moves in the house next to hers, changing her views on everything she’d ever known.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is gonna be so fun to write. anyway, all the warnings are there so I hope I don’t offend anyone. Chanyeol is a fluff ball but I need him as a bad boy rn. sorry for the short chapter I just don't know if this is a story I should properly work on and evolve. what do you think?
> 
> Chapter Warning: slight abusive themes, still fluff rn

the car door slams shut as the last member of the family exits, you being the only girl in the household. you look toward the house next to yours, a big Mercedes parked in the driveway. you get on your tiptoes, trying to take a peek at whoever your new neighbour is, only to lock eyes with a tall, large man. you freeze in place, heat filling your cheeks as the man smirks and sends a wave towards you, you wave back observing his tattooed arms, pierced ears and his pink hair. “Y/N! get inside this instant” your father’s voice knocks you back into reality and you fearfully rush inside “I’m sorry father” you flinch as you walk past him, bolting up to your room. “I don’t like that man, you are not to speak to him” you nod mindlessly “yes father” your response soft. he leaves and locks the door behind him.

you sigh and sit beside your window, glancing at your desk, which only had a few pencils, blank paper, and a bible. you look out your window, the man from before wandering into your thoughts. you look down in embarrassment and shake away the thought “god forgive me” you mumble shyly. After what felt like hours, the sun started setting. you turn to lay on your bed until you hear a distant call of “hey”. you turn around and your new neighbour comes into view, leaning out a window opposite to yours. 

you glance back at your door quickly before opening your window “um…hello,” you try not to make eye contact. he flashes you with a teasing smile “Hey beautiful, I’m chanyeol”. Butterflies fill up your tummy at the compliment, but you just nod in response, unable to create a proper sentence. you glance back at your door, fear once again dragging you back to the reality of your own life. “you seem worried, is it about what your old man said?” you once again just nod, causing a laugh out of Chanyeol “how cute…a little girl scared of her dad, how old are you? nine?” his teasing making your face turn red from both anger and embarrassment. “I’m not a little girl, I’m nineteen” you snap back, the man now smirking at you “hm I guess you have some feistiness in you after all”.

“Y/n! who are you talking to?!” your fathers voice booms as he starts unlocking your door, Chanyeols smirk drops slowly at the look of utter fear on your face as you close your curtain. “father I um, I was just reading out loud, I apologise if I bothered you”. Chanyeol tries to listen in as much as he can, “do you want another discipline lesson?” anger dripping from his voice “n-no father, I’m so sorry” you mumble apologies. “keep your voice down, if I wanted to hear your voice I would ask”. Chanyeol grips the window sill with growing anger as the heavy footsteps of your father grow softer and your door closes.

he’s an asshole, Chanyeol huffs and walks to his bed, peeling his shirt off, looking back at the closed curtain every now and then. after a while, he grabs a paper and writes something down, crumbling the paper into a ball and aims it at her window before throwing it. the paper hits the curtain and slides inside her room. “Yesss” he nods proudly at himself before turning off his lights and heading to bed.

meanwhile, you pick up the ball, opening it gently. his beautiful handwriting filling the page as a message of “sweet dreams, beautiful”. you couldn’t stop the smile from growing on your face, despite your wide smile you shake your head. “he’s just trouble…” you hide the paper under your mattress and fall asleep with a bright smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy with uni stuff but hey! I'm done for this year and am super excited to write and update a lot of my stories, hope you like this chapter!
> 
> chapter warning: signs and hints of an abusive household, some religious content, chanyeol being adorable 24/7

Your days were always the same, only filled with prayer, cleaning after your father and being locked up in your room. You don't know why your father is like this, sometimes you don't know if you even believe in everything the church shoves down your throat, is being treated like this apart of Christianity? Nothing you've read indicated any of that.

But ever since your new neighbour Chanyeol moved in things had gotten alot more interesting. 

another paper ball flies through your window and lands onto the soft fabric of the carpet, you couldn't stop the smile that began to pull on your lips. you pick up the paper, the sound of crumbling filling your room as you begin to read it. 

~good morning, what are ya doing?~

you peek out of your window, your face quickly heating up as Chanyeol comes into view, he is seated in front of his window, a bright smile grows on his face when he notices you, his dimples creating the most adorable dents in his cheeks, and what makes it worse... he sends you a charming wink. you quickly hide away from your window, letting out a small squeal into your pillow. his laughter was barely heard but it filled your stomach with butterflies.

You grab a piece of paper and write down ~good morning to you as well, I am not doing anything~ 

you nod at your own formality and bunch up the paper before throwing it towards his window, and Chanyeol eagerly attempts to catch the paper ball. You couldn't stop smiling, which was a new feeling for you. He rolls his eyes upon reading your paper, mouthing the word "boring" as he writes something in response. You also roll your eyes, what am I supposed to do anyway...you look around your bland room, a small desk in the corner with some paper, a pencil and a pen, and of course a bible. The paper ball landing near your feet pulls you out of your daze as you excitedly open it.

Your eyes widen at each letter, warmth filling your cheeks as your eyes water.  
~why do you look so sad sweetheart?~ 

you look towards his window and see chanyeol looking at you with a soft smile, his chin resting in his tattooed hand. You couldn't help but feel a sudden wave of loneliness, warm droplets now sliding down your cheeks, no ones ever noticed how sad you felt inside, but he did.

He noticed, and he cared enough to ask, when you look towards his window again you notice his once calm look was now a look of worry and guilt and he throws another paper, which you open ~im so sorry if I crossed the line~ 

you shake your head quickly and send him a soft smile, but before you could prepare a paper in response you hear your fathers booming voice.

you freeze as fear creeps up your spine, you hurriedly hide the papers under your mattress. Chanyeol hides away and you sit on your bed, your father barging in with anger struck on his face, ''downstairs now, you should know what to cook when you see the items on the table" the roughness of his voice ringing in your ears. "Yes, father" you get up quickly and look down as you walk towards the kitchen, though this time you cooked with a distant thought in your mind, chanyeol, his goofy smile engraved in your thoughts.

*** Sunday ***

You greet the people you've become so used to, the people you've grown up around. Each Sunday you pull a fake smile and greet them all, even the ones you hate so much. As your father begins the ceremony you notice the police chiefs son, dan, stand in the aisle next to you. He sent you a sickening smile as you gripped onto your hands and attempted to focus on the words leaving your father instead but your mind wandered...it wandered to him, the neighbour that had cast a spell on you. What are you doing? Thinking of a man while in the house of the lord, but somehow there was no guilt, you just wanted to keep thinking of him and wishing he was here next to you instead of the boy you hated so much. 

Before everyone was told to be seated the doors open and heavy footsteps began to fill up the whole church, you glance at your father and notice how his fingers curl in anger as this late comer decided to seat themselves next to you.

When you sat down the person whispered "hey sweetheart" his deep voice sends shivers right into your heart. It's him, chanyeol he's here. It took all your power to not look towards him as you fathers eyes and many other people focus on you and the out of place man seated beside you. Dan looks towards you and chanyeol, his gaze making you uncomfortable but you decide to focus on holding back your smile from being around chanyeol, spending a week speaking from a 3-meter distance and now you're right next to him.

But of course, your luck runs dry when the mass ends and your angry father walks towards the giant who has been admiring you the whole time. "Hello neighbour, I didn't think you were a Christian" father gives him a sickeningly sweet smile. "Oh I have been a Christian since birth sir, I know I dont look the part but I take my spirituality very seriously". Fathers sweet smile flattens out as he turns to you "darling go ask the chief if he can send you home early". You knew what that meant and felt your knees shake from fear "b-but father I um...i should help you around here i-" you swallow any words you had at fathers horrifying glare and if looks could kill then you're 6 feet under already. You knew what would happen if you didn't go, you're punishment would be much worse, and now that you've talked back, you'll be lucky to eat this next week. "Actually sir, I'm headed home now, I could drop her off" chanyeol attempts to save you after seeing your terrified expression, "no, the chief is my close friend and his son is close with y/n, it's better there, now go" you nod quickly and run to find the chief.

You stand outside the church with dan as his father brings the car around, dan sends you a smirk "you got in trouble again aye?" He sighs dramatically "guess you just love being a useless bitch". You look down, holding in your tears, but your eyes seem to wander up until they meet a pair of big soft eyes. Chanyeol walks up to you with worry "what's wrong y/n?" His voice filling your stomach with butterflies. "I um I'm fine chanyeol d-" "let's go y/n" dan tugs your arm harshly towards his father's car. You look back towards chanyeol with wide terrified eyes but look down quickly, knowing he wouldn't want to get involved. 

But you feel his large hand gently curl around your other arm, "I'm taking you home y/n". Your eyes widen at the shock of him wanting to help you, but that all crumbles when you hear your father clear his throat. You immediately turn to chanyeol shakily "it-its okay chanyeol no need to be bothered" you send him the most realistic smile you can muster up, even if your voice made your fear so obvious. "But y/n" "I said it's fine..." you cut him off and move your arm away from him, forcing yourself to get into the Chief's car when all you wanted to do was run into the giant's arms and let him protect you. But it's not his problem, you shouldn't drag him into your meaningless and horrible life, he can probably get a million girls better than you, you're doing him a favour. You kept repeating such things to yourself as you were driven away, chanyeol watching the car leave his view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: strong abuse themes, chanyeol getting very angry, abuse scene starting from "walking into your room" till the next time skip, some swearing, chanyeol saves the day, mentions of wounds and injuries caused by abuse.

*** Chapter 3***

***Monday, the next day***

Chanyeol throws a paper ball into your room, you struggle out of bed and open the paper with effort, ~are you alright? Did that asshole hurt you?~ you wrote your response in pain and threw it back, it almost missed but he caught it, and your hideaway. ~im fine~ its better this way, your father would just be even more disappointed if he knew she was still talking with this boy. He throws a paper ball back, ~ I dont give a shit what your father thinks, he doesn't scare me, what happened. Let me help you.~

You hold the paper to your chest, leaning against your bland walls as you felt them close in on you. When you feel yourself being pulled into sleep, you hear your fence moving slightly along with metal clattering. Once you get up and look towards your window you see the lanky man's head pop up as he struggles to keep the ladder steady "hey" he smiles, but it doesn't last as his eyes land on the bruises and marks along your arms which you unsuccessfully tried to hide from him.

Chanyeols body seems to enlarge with rage, but his eyes still calm as he looks towards you "who did it...your father? Or that fucking twat dan" his voice growing deeper along with his rage. You look down at your plain socks unable to respond to him "y/n...did they do anything else?" He notices how you stiffen and slightly begin to shake from fear "n...no.." you struggle out, both you and chanyeol knowing its a lie.

"I'll kill them all" his voice dark, but his whole demeanour changes when he raises his hand in attempts to pat your head but you flinch out of habit. His eyes grow wide and he quickly pulls you into a warm hug, a hug you never thought you'd ever experience, it made you feel safe and happy, it feels so right to be in his arms, and without even realising, you begin to sob into his chest. He only hums gently as he pats your head "I'm going to get you away from here y/n" he promises "if you want me, I will make you mine, and you'll never experience this horror and pain ever again". You never want to let go and he seems to have the same thought. You pull away and look up at chanyeol with your wide and teary eyes "how a...am I supposed to leave, he will kill me" the large man holds your face gently with both of his huge hands "I will never let anyone hurt you, I have a friend who lives in the next city he's the head of his police department, we can tell him and he will protect you from anything I won't be able to, which isn't much" his cockiness somehow managed to crack a smile out of you.

"Oh wow! What a breathtaking view, I think I'll need to spend the rest of my life trying to see that again every day" he sighs and looks at the bruises on your arms "how long has this been happening?" You watch as he inspects your wounds carefully "since I was about 8 I think? I can't really remember so maybe even before then...but it's okay! It's only because I would disobey or act out" chanyeol doesn't allow you to finish as he grabs your shoulders in a tight but calming hold "y/n none of this is okay, its not. He's fucked you up so badly that you think this is normal and that makes me wanna beat the crap out of anyone that has hurt you".

You look at the man in front of you who keeps promising you the safety that you've always wanted "please dont let them hurt me more" you could only whisper, so terrified that your father would come home and lock you away. Chanyeols beautiful eyes tear up slightly as he smiles, placing a small kiss onto your forehead. You both hear your fathers car come into the driveway, chanyeol quickly shooting you a charming wink before heading down the ladder and awkwardly jumping across the fence, his goofiness causing you to let out small giggles. 

Your father later comes into your room "I'm hoping you've learnt your lesson" your gaze remains towards your feet as he paces around you before stopping in front of you "you're such a disgrace" his tone full of anger as he walks out of your room, locking it behind him.

***a few weeks later***

you and chanyeol have grown a strong bond within the few weeks he had become a new character within your life and you small neighbourhood. Even though it was difficult for the two of you to even speak without your father getting angry, you somehow made it by without him catching on to your secret notes or the sneaky looks you would give each other at church, which was so wrong, but you couldn't help it. Chanyeol made you smile and fills your tummy with butterflies whenever he comes to mind, you didn't know how to explain what you were feeling but you enjoyed it, but the guilt that always follows is crushing. You felt dirty, even though you two are friends you felt as if you were doing something wrong, why else would your father react so angrily when he catches you and chanyeol speaking?

Chanyeol had been telling you stories about his travels and his opinions on certain parts of religion, "I'm a relaxed Christian, I use my own common sense and choices to see what I think it's correct or not" you were mortified by his words at first, his laughter at your shocked expression didn't help either, "its not that complicated sweetheart, use your pretty little head and think about it, do you agree with every single thing, and I mean truly do you agree" and with that question, you found yourself second-guessing certain areas of your religion even though you had been forced all your life to blindly believe with no other thought.

You sometimes caught yourself looking at chanyeol in certain ways that would cause you to feel hot all over and it confused you so much and you felt guilty, maybe you should ask him? But what if he laughs at you, or thinks you're a naive child. You didn't want him to see you like that, a part of you wants him to see you as a woman he can have by his side, you shake away the thought and walk into the confessional where you explained the feelings of guilt keeping chanyeol out of the picture and only discussing yourself. You were told to ask for forgiveness and to shun away these thoughts as they were of the devil, and yet, his words didn't reach you. Why would such a happy feeling be of the devil? Doesn't god tell us to love one another? You sigh as you begin your walk home, thoughts fighting within your mind cause you to space out and trip slightly "shit" you let out by accident, your eyes widen and you clamp your hands over your mouth, looking around to make sure no one heard you.

You smile slightly, it felt good? But why it's just a rude word, you continue your walk home excited to talk with chanyeol about the events of today.

***

Walking into your room you find a paper on your floor ~I'll be late at the studio sorry cutie xx sleep well~ you attempt to control the smile growing on your face unsuccessfully. No one speaks to you the way chanyeol does, no one treats you with such care and respect, he is the only reason you smile. You begin to write your response back but hear your fathers car drive up, quickly hiding the papers under your mattress as always and sitting on your bed with the bible open in your hands.

your father walks into your room and before you can even stand up, he sits down beside you on your bed. you stiffen as his hand finds its way onto your head, patting your hair "I heard you went to the confessional today" you only nod, fear shooting through your entire body. "is there anything you would like to say?" his pats grew heavy and your eyes widen slightly as you shake your head "n...no father". he suddenly grips your hair, throwing you to the floor and removing his belt out of his pant loops "father pl-please! i-" "shut up! Father Thomas told me the dirty things you confessed today!" He screams, rage pouring out of his eyes. You look at him in shock, confessionals were supposed to be a secret.

"Get into position" he spits out as he readies his belt, you stay still, "i said get into position!" He grabs your arm harshly "but father I did nothing wrong!" Both you and your father couldn't believe what you just did, which didn't help at all with his rage. A harsh slap comes into contact with your cheek which follows with horrible stinging "how dare you talk back to me" he grips the belt with pure rage.

Chanyeol wakes up excitedly and looks around his room for a paper from you when he didn't find anything his smile dropped slightly but he quickly stood by the window, only to see that the curtains were closed. He felt a dreadful chill creep up on him as worry filled his expression, hurriedly he puts on his shoes and grabs his ladder to climb up to you, he knocks and waits by your window, and waits...and waits. "Y/n... your dad isn't home, you can talk to me, i... I just want to know if you're alright..." with no response he decides to take things into his own hands. Picking up his phone and walking back into his house "Baekhyun...we need to talk.."

In your room, all you wanted was to see his face, to reply to him, and to never hear that sadness in his voice ever again. But you couldn't move, your father had "disciplined" you for hours and your body was in pain, and you kept feeling yourself going in and out of consciousness. You suddenly see your room burst open and chanyeol walks in, what a wonderful dream "chanyeol... I wish you were here.." you hum as he picks you up gently, holding you to his chest "I am here y/n, I'm here" and that was all you heard before darkness took over your vision.

***

Chanyeol watches your unconscious self before the doctor pulls him aside "shes suffered a broken rib and we've stitched her scars which were along her arms, face and legs, I've given her morphine for the pain but I need to know how this happened" the doctor looks towards chanyeol with judgement, which causes the large man to hold back his anger "her father, the abusive prick did this to her, with the sheriffs' knowledge and compliance, so go ahead call him and see how he's going to help out" the doctor looks towards him with shock "she's a legal adult, she can leave the household with no legal issues, I won't tell the sheriffs office but if what your saying is true then ill call over security to stand outside" the two men nod at each other before the doctor leaves.

Chanyeol looks towards you sadly, your cheek cut and bruised and your forehead patched up, he gently holds your hand "even if you dont want me y/n I'm getting you out of that place, but not before taking him and his helpers to prison where they can rot" his fist clenches tightly as he attempts to hold in his rage and the impulse to storm into the crush and strangle your father, but he doesn't want to leave your side, and he doesn't for the many hours that follow.

You hear chanyeols voice and an unfamiliar one talking, "did you call minseok or not?" Chanyeol sighs, you began to feel his warm hand wrapped around yours "I did I did, he said he's reported the issue to his judge friends and you can go to the city and charge her father there, since its a small town you can't really sue someone unless they go through the sheriff" chanyeol hums at the other mans update "honestly you come to this town to get inspiration for music and you end up falling for some girl in a cult".

"She's not some girl, I think I came here for a reason, and that's her, I'm getting her out of this place, and if she wants me she'll have me and if she doesn't then I will stay by her side as a friend" you feel soft lips on your hand as his friend sighs "well I'm here if you need me, I'll go and grab us some coffee" the man leaves. You struggle to open your eyes and when chanyeol notices you looking around dazed he frantically calls for a doctor "shes awake!" The doctor and nurse rush in and begin to check on you. He asked you if you remember who you are and details of what you'd been eating "we need to get some food into you, young lady, because from your tests it's like you haven't eaten a piece of protein your whole life" he chuckles but you just blink at him which makes his smile slightly drop awkwardly. "She can leave in a few days but I dont recommend any excess movement or stress and make sure she takes these medications as well as eats, I dont care if it's a hamburger and fudge" they leave, chanyeol looks at you with wide and tired eyes, but he looks away as if he's ashamed.

"What's wrong?" You look towards the mirror near your bed and look down "oh... I guess I am a bit harder to look at now..." your voice cracking before you're pulled into a warm hug "never! You're so gorgeous and adorable, and that man should be burned for even laying a finger you and hurting such a treasure" he rambles, holding you close. You move to hug him but hiss slightly which causes the large man to move away from you as if he's poisonous "I'm so so so sorry" you hold his large hand "thank you for saving me" you pull him into a hug and he chuckles "wow y/n, eager aren't ya?" He says jokingly and you look away shyly with heat filling your cheeks "dont worry princess, I'll teach you...if that's what you want" you nod eagerly which draws another laugh out of him.

"when Baekhyun comes back I'll ask him to get us some food" he places a gentle kiss to your cheek and laughs at the way you hide your face in his chest. You look at the time and freeze, chanyeol notices how you begin to shake slightly. He's on his way home... you feel his large hands gently pat your hair "no one can hurt you anymore" his soothing voice calms you down as he draws your attention from the clock to his kind features smiling towards you, with his dimples making their appearance near his lips. You couldn't help but hug him eagerly, crying into his chest, chanyeol cradles you softly it felt so warm and gentle you genuinely believed that right here in his arms, nothing could hurt you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this chapter gets a bit steamy, hope you like it!
> 
> WARNINGS : some sexual context, kiss/makeout scene, mentions of abuse and abusive father, baekhyun getting punched at the end

You woke up the next day, chanyeol still by your side. His head on your bed, snoring softly. You smile and gently pat his hair, holding in your giggle at the way he hums at your touch. You suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over you as you watched the giant sleep. "Please don't leave me" you whisper to him, holding one of his large hands "i won't..." he gently squeezes you hand as he peeks up at you.

He stretches his long limbs tiredly "you didn't have to stay overnight, look how tired you are" you pout at him and he smiles, his dimples drawing you in. "I wouldn't have been able to sleep for a single second with you far away from me, i promised to protect you and that's what in going to do" he cups your unbruised cheek gently, the rough pads of his thumb rubbing along your skin. You hum and lean into his touch, it felt so natural to be around him, its all you want. To be with him.

After you both had breakfast and the doctor had done his check-up, chanyeol notices how you keep playing with your fingers and glancing him. "Something wrong?" He asks, clearly amused "um well...i uh heard you....yesterday talking with baekhyun and um...well..." you huff, frustrated at how embarrassed you feel. "Yes?" His deep voice rumbles "well...you said something about me wanting you and i just wanted to say that i do" you ramble quickly before looking away from him from embarrassment.

He chuckles "my cute y/n is starting to get so naughty, first you eavesdrop and now you're saying you want me, tsk tsk" you whine at his teasing "chanyeol stop, just...just forget about it" he holds your chin gently, he was so close to you and his closeness once again proved how much bigger than you this man is. "How can i forget about it when you look so cute asking about it...if you're saying you wanna be mine y/n then you have to say it more clearly sweetheart"

You look into his eyes, ignoring how your heart beats loudly in your ears "chanyeol i...i wanna be yours" that was all you had to say before he leans in, sealing your lips with his. You didn't know what to do, all you know is that you love it. You close your eyes, gripping onto chanyeols shirt tightly as he takes any control you had. Once he moves away, seeing your dazed and flushed look, it only made him want to ruin you more as he leans in for another kiss, this time rougher. The groan he lets out when you whine sending shivers across your whole body. You didn't know how to act or what to do, but all you seemed to be able to do was whine into his mouth and squirm slightly as his tongue finds its way in. 

He seems to force himself away, both of you panting heavily as he looks at you with his lip between his teeth. "You kill me y/n you really do. You dont understand how hard it is for me to hold myself together when you look at me like that" you lean up eagerly "can we...can we do it again" he groans at the way your eyes widen with excitement. "Y/n youre hurt, and i dont know how much longer i can hold myself together..." you nod sadly at him "alright..."

He curses under his breath before pulling you into a deep kiss again. Your grip onto his shirt once more. "Woah i did not want to see that" baekhyuns voice cuts you both off as chanyeol quickly moves away and hides your embarrassed face in the crook of his neck, sending an annoyed glare to his friend. "I guess chanyeol is finally showing his perverted side" "shut up baekhyun you're gonna embarrass her more." Baekhyun seemed off even though he was being playful, you noticed a slight worry pulling on his eyes "chanyeol can we talk outside?" He glances at you with a soft smile as he and chanyeol get up "I'll be right back" he reassures you before walking out with his friend.

Chanyeol feels nervous when his best friend looks at him with worry, "when i left your place her dad was waiting outside for you, he asked me where you were and i told him you left on a business trip. He has the Sheriff looking all over for you yeol, he's also claiming y/n was brainwashed by you and stupid shit like that. I'm worried yeol....he had a gun...and he's....deranged, i dont know...just looking at that man gave me chills...i just want you to rethink this and-" "and what! Leave her? Because i won't! I just wont, i wont leave that girl even if she tells me to fuck off, until i know y/n is safe i am never leaving her side baekhyun i dont care who i need to fight off" baekhyun pats his friends heaving shoulders "i know buddy i know, i wasn't gonna suggest that, i meant consider rethink the plan, i think we should move her to the hospital in the city, we can drive there overnight and be there in the morning, that way minseok can send actual reliable police officers we can trust. look i understand why you care about her...shes a sweet girl and doesnt deserve any of this, i support you and her you know that" chanyeol pulls his friend into a tight hug.

you knew eavesdropping was bad, but you wanted to know what was being said and you felt your heart sink when you hear chanyeol sniffle lightly "i wanna make memories with her, when im with her i just feel whole..." you couldn't take it anymore and you walk out of the room to them "what are you doing out of bed" chanyeol quickly wipe his tears before you hug him as tight as you can "woah" he holds you close "please dont be sad chanyeol, please.." he leans down to you and kisses your forehead gently "anything you heard shouldn't even worry your pretty little self, with me around you won't be afraid of anything ever again."

***

after discussion with the doctor, chanyeol managed to convince him to let you leave early due to your safety issues. "she can leave tomorrow morning, but make sure she takes her medication and gets some rest if anything happens take her immediately to the city hospital" chanyeol thanks the doctor before turning to you with a smile. "told you, im amazing" you giggles agreeing with him. "here baekhyun brought my stuff for me, you can change into some of my clothes" he hands you a hoodie and shorts. "i told you yeol, if she uses my clothes they wont be as big-" chanyeol shoots a glare at baekhyun before turning back to you with an eager smile. you change into his clothes, which were so large on you that it was quite comical. 

once you walk out of the bathroom chanyeol gasps, "oh...my...god" he couldn't stop smiling, you notice baekhyun had left, chanyeol quickly pulling you into a big huge, being very careful so he doesnt hurt you. "you look adorable" he places a soft kiss on your cheek "baekhyun went to grab some of my stuff from my house and he'll be back with dinner, which leaves you with me all alone for 2 whole hours" he smirks when you hide your faces in his chest shyly.

"i just wanna spend some time with you, dont be such a pervert y/n" you felt so embarrassed at his smug look "im...im not a pervert i..i just thought-" "you thought i was gonna use this alone time to be some creep praying on a cute small girl like you?" he holds your chin gently, his lips placing small kisses across your jaw causing you to fluster and squirm in his lap. "youre just like an angel, but it makes me wanna ruin you so badly" he moves you away and smiles "but for now you must rest up, i have some movies i wanna show you" you perk up excitedly "woah really!? I've never seen any movies that weren't documentaries about christ" he laughs at your excitement "your cuteness is going to be the death of me"

***  
Baekhyun grabs the rest of chanyeols clothes, and his necessities, before locking the house up. As he hurriedly places the things in his car he notices your father walking up to him, he sighs "sir i told you, i dont know where your daughter is and neither does chanyeol-" "i dont believe a single word out of your disgusting mouth" anger fuming within your father as he looks at baekhyuns clothing and his coloured hair and piercings. "You've kidnapped my daughter and i want her back now!" Baekhyun sighs "from what i know your daughter is a grown woman, maybe she just left so she doesnt have to deal with you any more" he slams the car door shut but suddenly revives a sharp pain to his jaw after your father had swung a punch at him.

"If my daughter is with you or that other boy she will regret ever leaving when i find her" baekhyun attempts to hold in his anger and just smiles at your father "you're so lucky i have respect for that girl or i would beat the living shit out of you" he leaves your dumbfounded father and gets in the car, heading to the motel hes staying into rest, not realising that someone had followed him there.


End file.
